


Мне хочется...

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Стих





	Мне хочется...

Мне хочется моря,   
Мне хочется волн,  
Мне хочется, чтобы корабль объял шторм,   
Мне хочется ветра в густых волосах  
И очень хочется познать страх:   
Не тот холодный и скользкий и злой,   
А взбудораженный и другой.   
Ты знаешь, мне хочется бури в крови –   
И над океаном полной луны,   
И, прикрывая глаза, наблюдать   
Звезд и неба синюю гладь.


End file.
